Shinigami Mate
by Sakura Hanami
Summary: Seorang Shinigami harusnya bertugas untuk mencabut nyawa seseorang yang memang sudah di takdirkan untuk mati. Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke yang dengan beraninya mengubah takdir indah seorang manusia bernama Haruno Sakura demi ingin memiliki gadis itu seutuhnya. Shinigami boleh memilih jodohnya sendiri, begitulah prinsipnya/RnR Please.


Aku takut.

Aku selalu takut apabila melihat pantulan diriku di cermin.

Aku pun selalu takut saat berjalan di bawah matahari sore kemudian menunduk ke bawah, dimana disana terlihat bayanganku yang harusnya memanjang justru memendek.

Kubuka pintu kamar mandiku dengan kepala tertunduk. Langsung saja kulangkahkan kedua kaki ini menuju wastafel yang berada satu meter di depan sana.

Tanpa menengadahkan wajah, kuputar kran air dan menampungnya di kedua telapak tangan yang sudah kusatukan.

Dinginnya air kran langsung meresap masuk ke pori-pori wajahku. Merilekskan syaraf-syarafku yang kaku serta mengusir sisa-sisa peluh bunga tidur burukku. Sekaligus berharap air dingin itu juga dapat meluruhkan bekas-bekas mimpi itu.

Tapi sayangnya tidak bisa.

Ingatan mimpi buruk semalam masih belum hilang. Yang hilang hanya bekas cairan asin yang melekat di wajahku. Sedangkan sekelebatan mimpi itu masih saja bermain-main di dalam benakku.

Kutabrakkan air ke wajahku sekali lagi dengan kasar. Membuat sebagian airnya menciprati kaos tidurku yang lepek.

Lagi.

Lagi.

Lagi.

Tidak bisa.

Adegan seorang pria misterius yang mengulitiku hidup-hidup terus saja bermain-main di otakku. Ketakutan yang kurasakan sepanjang tidur tadi malam kembali muncul dan cairan asin itu merembes lagi dari pelipisku dalam jumlah yang tidak sedikit.

Kepalaku pening. Seperti dipukul puluhan palu. Kini bukan hanya keringat saja yang keluar tapi air mataku pun ikut menderas. Kujambak rambut soft pink sebahuku kuat-kuat. Berharap dengan begini rasa sakit itu dapat hilang seperti biasanya.

"Jangan..."

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa justru semakin sakit?

"Hilang..."

Dan pria itu mengangkat pisaunya tinggi-tinggi. Memantulkan cahaya bulan penuh dari lempengan besi peraknya yang bergerigi. Darah yang menetes-netes dari sana turut memantulkan cahaya yang membuatku menyipitkan mata ngeri.

Darah itu darahku. Darah yang membuatku menahan napas karena himpitan rasa takutku yang membesar. Dan dalam satu kedipan mata, kilatan putih yang sangat cepat menghujam ke arahku. Ke arah jantungku.

"TIDAK!"

Kurasakan tubuhku yang awalnya membungkuk kini menegak bertopangkan sesuatu di belakangku. Kedua tanganku beralih mencengkeram erat tangan seseorang yang melingkari bahuku. Keadaan yang kulihat gelap karena ada satu tangan yang menutupi pandanganku. Dan deru nafas hangat yang menerpa leher kananku berjalan tak seirama dengan nafasku yang memburu.

Aku tahu siapa yang ada di belakang punggungku.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Sakura."

Aku pun tahu siapa yang membuat tubuh ini gemetar hanya karena mendengar suaranya.

"Sa-Sasuke."

Ya. Pria ini lah yang juga selalu membuatku takut selain karena mimpi burukku.

"Kenapa kamu selalu gemetar setiap aku berada di dekatmu?"

Kenapa?

Bagaimana aku tidak merasa demikian kalau orang yang akan mengambil nyawaku adalah kamu?

Aku meneguk ludahku sepelan mungkin agar dia tidak dapat mendengar kegentaran hatiku dari jaraknya yang sedekat ini.

Kuturunkan kedua tangan yang mencengkeram tangannya. Tak lupa juga kuatur nafasku yang naik turun. Minus menepis tangan lain yang masih menutupi mataku.

Untuk yang satu ini aku tidak akan menolak. Karena di depanku ada cermin dan sudah seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku takut apabila melihat cermin.

"Nah, anak pintar." Ucapnya sembari mengusap bahu kananku dengan tangannya yang melingkariku.

"Mau apa?"

Suaraku serak rupanya. Aku pun cepat berdeham sekali untuk menetralisirkannya.

"Menenangkanmu. Apa lagi?"

Aku dapat menduga pria ini pasti tengah menumpu dagunya di kepalaku.

"Tidak perlu." Jawabku datar.

Kurasakan tangannya semakin erat memelukku. Membuat kepalaku semakin mendempet pada dadanya.

"Harusnya kamu tidak perlu memikirkan mimpi buruk itu."

Ya, harusnya memang begitu. Tapi entah kenapa mimpi itu seolah mengikutiku sampai ke dunia nyata.

"Harusnya kamu juga tidak perlu merasa takut lagi ketika melihat cermin."

Tidak.

Kalau yang ini, aku tidak bisa tidak merasa takut saat mendapati pantulan diriku yang tampak semakin memudar dari hari ke hari ketika bercermin.

Tanpa sadar, kedua tanganku kembali terangkat. Bukan untuk mencengkeram lengan yang melingkariku seperti tadi. Terlebih untuk memeluk tubuhku sendiri yang merinding.

"Masih mencintai si Dobe itu, hm?"

Selanjutnya kudengar suaranya yang terkekeh pelan. Terkekeh mengejek seperti biasa. Mengejek perasaanku juga mengejek takdirku.

"Sudah kubilang, kan. Kalau tidak mau membuatnya menderita karena kepergianmu nantinya, maka akhiri hubungan kalian."

Aku semakin erat memeluk tubuhku.

"Aku tidak mau."

Aku merasa kepalaku di usap-usap pelan olehnya sebelum dia mulai bicara lagi.

"Kamu sakit. Tidak bisa bertahan lama lagi karena kanker rahim yang semakin menguruskan tubuhmu ini."

Aku ingin menangis.

Perkataannya itu sangat meruntuhkan harapanku untuk hidup. Kembali manamparku akan kenyataan bahwa nyawaku tidak dapat menghirup oksigen lebih lama lagi.

"Kalaupun kamu hidup, kamu tidak akan bisa memberikan keturunan untuk si dobe itu."

Sial! Aku menagis kan? Menangis lagi?! Selalu begini apabila dia sudah mengingatkanku akan penyakit ini.

"Maka dari itu, ikutlah ke tempatku. Abadi dan bahagia."

Aku terkejut akan pandangan gelapku yang mendadak terang. Cepat-cepat aku menundukkan kepala. Menghindari gerakan mataku yang pasti akan mengarah ke cermin.

Belum ada sedetik aku melihat lantai kamar mandi, daguku di cengkeram tangannya pelan dan di tengadahkanlah wajahku olehnya.

Ingin kusuarakan protesan atas ulahnya, tapi yang ada suaraku justru tidak keluar sama sekali. Selaras pula dengan air mataku yang semakin menderas. Saking gemetarnya, serasa aku tidak dapat merasakan pijakan lagi. Tapi aku masih dapat berdiri tegak sekarang ini berkat tangan Sasuke yang tadi melingkari bahuku kini baralih pada pinggangku.

"Kamu akan mati kurang dari dua hari lagi."

Di dalam cermin sana terpantullah bayang kepala sampai bahuku saja. Tanpa bagian dada sampai kaki. Sosok Sasuke pun turut ada. Namun tubuhnya yang di bungkus kaos lengan panjang hitam polos dan celana jins dengan warna senada terlihat utuh.

Dari dalam cermin, dapat kulihat pula seringai seram sarat kebahagiaan dari wajah pucat Sasuke di kala melihat raut hororku.

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan empat puluh hari yang lalu. Saat kamu tidak mendapati pantulan dirimu di cermin, itu berati kamu harus ikut ke tempatku."

Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke itulah merupakan alasanku takut menghadap cermin. Bagaikan mesin waktu, cepat atau lambat aku akan ikut dengannya meninggalkan dunia ini.

Meninggalkan Naruto di sini.

"Tenang saja, yang akan membunuhmu bukan pria dalam mimpi itu."

Suara isakanku akhirnya keluar. Memecah ke seluruh penjuru kamar mandi

"Aku pasti akan mengambil nyawamu dengan cara yang sangat memanjakanmu."

* * *

Shinigami Mate

.

.

.

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

This Fic by Sakura Hanami

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura

With:

Uzumaki Naruto

.

.

.

Mystery, Supernatural, Angst, Romance,

AU, Rate T, Miss Typo, etc.

Please Give Your Review

And

Happy Reading^^

* * *

Naruto menatapku dengan sorot tidak percaya. Kedua bola mata safirnya mendelik hampir keluar dari tempatnya disertai dengan mulut yang terbuka.

Namun sejurus kemudian, mulut itu telah beganti bentuk menjadi segaris lengkungan kecil di ikuti dengan derai tawa memaksanya.

"Kamu bercanda kan, Sakura-chan?"

Aku menunduk sembari menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak Naruto. Maafkan aku."

Kugerakkan jemari tangan kiriku untuk melepas cincin tunangan yang kupakai.

Naruto — tunanganku – masih menatapku dengan bibir yang masih berbentuk senyuman saat kuletakkan cincin itu di depannya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana sorot matanya. Aku terlalu takut untuk menangkap perasaan seperti apa yang tergambar dari kedua irisnya.

"Aku sadar kalau aku tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun padamu. Ini hanya sebatas wasiat dari ayahku dan demi berjalannya kerja sama antar perusahaan keluarga kita."

Aku manarik nafas sejenak dan sengaja membuat jeda. Sesak dada ini berdusta. Apalagi membawa-bawa nama ayahku dan wasiat karanganku itu.

"Tapi..."

Kini kutengadahkan wajah untuk menatapnya. Berusaha untuk terlihat semakin meyakinkan, maka kupasang pula raut dingin. Komplit sekali. Kebohongan ini jadi terlihat semakin cantik.

Namun, tetap saja aku tidak mengarahkan tatapanku pada matanya agar ekspresi datar yang kubentuk dengan menekan semua emosiku ini tidak berubah. Aku seolah bicara pada bibirnya karena kesitulah kedua irisku kuarahkan.

"...Kini aku sadar bahwa perasaan itu lebih penting. Aku tidak bisa menuruti keinginan ayahku meski kutahu itu baik. Tapi bukan baik untuk kehidupan kita kedepannya, tapi untuk perusahaan."

Aku refleks menelan ludahku. Timing yang tepat di saat suara ini hampir bergetar. Emosi ini tidak boleh mengacaukan semuanya. Perasaan ini harus di tekan dan semua harus di selesaikan sekarang.

"Kehidupan rumah tangga kita tidak akan sehat apabila salah satu pihak tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama."

Bohong.

Aku mencintai Naruto, sangat.

Dapat kurasakan kedua kelopak mataku yang mulai memanas. Aku pun memutuskan untuk menundukkan kepalaku lagi. Tidak untuk sekarang ini aku menangis.

"Maaf Naruto..."

Kukepalkan kedua tangan di atas pangkuanku. Masih berusaha untuk menahan gejolak emosiku.

"...dan terima kasih atas segalanya."

Entah datang darimana keberanian ini. Saat kukatakan kalimat pamungkas itu, dengan percaya dirinya aku menatap matanya sembari menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Senyum perpisahan juga senyum kerelaan.

Sungguh berat. Tapi ini demi kebaikan Naruto juga. Ini demi masa depan Naruto juga. Tidak sepantasnya dia mendapatkan seorang pendamping hidup berpenyakitan seperti aku.

Laki-laki baik untuk wanita baik. Dan Naruto jauh lebih berhak mendapatkan wanita yang jauh lebih baik dariku.

Segera kuberanjak dari kursiku sebelum aku benar-benar menangis.

Belum ada dua langkah aku berlalu, suara kursi lain yang bergeser cepat dan tahanan dari tangan seseorang di lengan kananku membuatku tidak mampu melangkah lebih jauh lagi.

"Kenapa..."

Ya Tuhan, suaranya bergetar! Aku telah membuat seorang laki-laki hampir menangis. Betapa buruknya sikapku ini.

"Jangan begini Sakura. Ada apa?"

Kupejamkan mata dan kutarik napas panjang dengan pelan. Sekali lagi, aku tidak boleh sampai menangis di sini. Aku tidak boleh sampai goyah.

Ya.

Tidak peduli dengan perasaan Naruto. Tidak peduli dengan perasaanku juga.

Kurasa, aku harus menggunakan kemampuan beraktingku semasa sekolah dulu untuk semakin meluluskan semua kebohongan ini.

Aku pun membuka kedua kelopak mata dan di sana, kulihat Sasuke yang duduk di kursi dengan meja berpapankan nomor enam di atasnya. Dengan seringai angkuhnya, bibir itu bergerak tanpa suara.

"Akhiri sekarang."

Walau dari jarak kurang lebih tiga meter jauhnya dari tempatku, suara baritonnya itu dapat terdengar jelas di telingaku.

Miris sekali. Lagi-lagi dia mengingatkanku akan waktu yang semakin sempit ini.

Aku pun berbalik dan benar saja, kedua bola mata Naruto telah memerah dengan cairan bening yang siap tumpah dari wadahnya.

Tapi ada yang aneh. Entah bagaimana bisa, aku pun tidak tahu, rasa sesak yang sedari tadi menghimpit dadaku mendadak hilang. Kali ini aku benar-benar menatap matanya. Seolah menantangnya yang sudah siap gugur.

"Tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Semua murni karena perasaanku. Selamat tinggal."

Tanpa perlu berlama-lama, aku pun langsung mengambil langkah lebar-lebar. Membuat cekalan Naruto pada lenganku terlepas begitu saja.

Aku harus pergi. Aku harus menghilang dari hadapannya segera. Aku harus menghilang dari hatinya secepatnya.

Aku benar-benar tidak membuang-buang waktu seperti tadi. Kutambah kecepatan jalanku hingga menjadi setengah berlari.

Aku harus pergi.

Pergi kemanapun dan menikmati detik-detik terakhirku dengan tenang. Tanpa Naruto di sisiku pun tak apa. Dia tidak boleh sampai menangis di saat aku pergi dan aku pun tak ingin melihatnya bersedih di saat kumenutup mata.

Benar. Berarti aku harus cepat berkemas dan meninggalkan kota ini.

"Jangan bohong Sakura."

Aku berjengit dan dengan cepat kuputar kepalaku kebelakang.

Mataku membulat saat mendapati Naruto disana. Terlebih lagi, aku baru sadar akan langkahku yang kembali tertahan saat merasakan cekalan yang lebih kuat di lengan yang masih sama.

Bagaimana bisa dia secepat itu?

"Jangan gunakan kemampuanmu berteater?! Ceritakan apa yang telah terjadi!"

Kusentakkan lenganku agar cekalannya terlepas. Kali ini tubuhku pun telah penuh menghadapnya.

"Tidak terjadi apapun. Aku sudah bi—"

"Kamu bohong." Potong Naruto cepat.

Aku tidak menjawab. Membiarkan kami saling menatap satu sama lain.

Sebenarnya semua ini percuma. Aku sudah dapat menduganya.

Aku tidak pernah bisa membohongi Naruto. Sekalipun kubilang aku adalah pemain teater andalan sekolah semasa SMA dulu, tapi Naruto sudah teramat sangat mengenal pribadiku.

Tapi, aku memang keras kepala dan aku pun sadar bahwa kekeraskepalaanku ini semakin memperlihatkan kebohonganku.

"Aku tidak sedang ber—"

Ucapanku terputus saat kurasakan rasa sakit itu kembali muncul.

Tidak! Kenapa sekarang?!

Aku mengerang kecil. Seperti di tusuk-tusuk ribuan jarum yang semakin lama semakin menggila. Pada akhirnya aku pun sudah tidak mampu menahan pekikanku.

"Sakura! Sakura, kamu kenapa?!"

Rasa sakit ini seolah merobek daging-daging perutku. Menggigit-gigit dinding perutku seakan ingin meledak. Benda yang bersemayam di dalam sana seolah mendesak keluar dan kedua kakiku sudah tak bisa lagi menopang berat tubuhku.

Aku jatuh berlutut sambil meremas kuat-kuat bagian bawah perutku, tempat dimana rasa sakit paling hebat itu bersarang.

Dapat kudengar seru panik Naruto yang semakin menjadi saat kini aku membungkuk dalam-dalam dengan mata terpejam.

"Sakura?! Darah!"

Sedetik usai Naruto memekik terkejut, barulah dapat kurasakan aliran cairan hangat nan amis yang entah sejak kapan sudah membanjir dari kedua sela kakiku. Membuat rok kuning gading selutut yang kupakai basah kuyup oleh cairan berwarna merah tersebut.

Rasa sakit di kepalaku seperti saat teringat akan mimpi buruk yang kualami pun turut hadir. Aku ingin berpegangan pada Naruto. Ingin merasakan kehangatan genggamannya.

Kubuka kedua kelopak mataku untuk mencari tangannya. Namun kedua irisku justru bergulir ke arah lain, ke arah bayanganku lebih tepatnya. Seketika itulah, aku gemetar.

Matahari sore yang menyinariku terasa hangat. Namun tidak dengan tubuhku yang menggigil takut. Harusnya, bayangan tubuhku memanjang di sana. Tapi yang kulihat justru sebaliknya.

Aku, akan mati.

Kepalaku semakin berdenyut. Membuat tubuhku limbung.

Aku yakin tubuhku telah oleng tapi entah kenapa aku tidak merasakan aspal di bawahku. Seperti ada yang menahan tubuhku. Seperti ada yang mendekap tubuhku.

Aku tidak tahu pasti akan asumsi itu. Aku sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Semakin kubuat otakku bekerja, sakit kepalaku semakin meningkat.

Hanya satu yang dapat kupastikan sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap, bahwa Naruto ada di sampingku.

Aku melihatnya berseru kalut memangil-manggil namaku. Dia tampak sangat khawatir.

Ah, gagal sudah.

Padahal, aku tidak ingin membuatnya kalang kabut begitu.

Padahal, aku tidak ingin Naruto tahu akan penyakitku.

Aku memang tidak bisa berbohong darinya.

* * *

_Aku memekik keras saat mendapati pantulan tubuhku yang hanya setengah badan ketika aku mematut diri di cermin untuk membenarkan blus hijau toska yang kupakai._

_Tidak._

_Ini pasti mimpi._

_Aku baru saja terbangun dua puluh menit yang lalu dan langsung bergegas mandi karena aku teringat akan janji kencanku dengan Naruto. Sudah pasti nyawaku belum sepenuhnya terkumpul._

_Kukucek kedua mataku dengan punggung tangan. Masih menduga kalau apa yang kulihat ini adalah akibat dari efek mengantuk yang belum hilang._

_Namun, aku justru memekik jauh lebih kencang lagi saat melihat seorang pria jangkung telah berdiri di samping tubuhku yang masih tetap setengah badan dari cermin._

_Reflek, aku pun memutar tubuhku ke arah pria itu berdiri._

"_Siapa kamu?! Darimana kamu masuk!" Cecarku sambil menudingnya._

_Pria berjubah panjang itu menolehkan kepalanya padaku. Tidak ada ekspresi apapun di wajah pucatnya. Datar dan dingin. Seirama dengan sorot mata kelamnya._

"_Uchiha Sasuke."_

_Aku mengerjabkan mataku heran._

_Dia bicara apa?_

"_Shinigami yang diutus untuk mencabut nyawamu."_

_Apa? Mencabut nyawa?_

"_Jangan mengada-ada! Siapa kamu?"_

_Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, dia justru mengalihkan tatapannya ke depan, ke cermin._

"_Semua yang kamu lihat dari cermin itu bukanlah ilusi."_

_Dahiku berkerut tak mengerti._

"_Tanda kematian seseorang dapat dilihat melalui cermin, bayanganmu dan datangnya shinigami di waktu empat puluh hari sebelum waktumu di dunia ini habis."_

_Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku tidak habis pikir. Apa yang dia bicarakan sih?_

_Tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarku entah dari mana datangnya. Memasang wajah sok datar sambil menyebutkan identitasnya yang sangat khayalan itu. Meramalkan kematianku lalu bicara soal tanda-tanda kematian?_

_Konyol?! Shinigami, eh?!_

_Yang pasti, dia orang asing yang seenaknya masuk ke tempat tinggalku, ke kamarku lebih tepatnya. Dan aku paling tidak suka ada yang masuk ke daerah privasiku dengan lancang!_

"_Dengar tuan?! Aku tidak pe—"_

_Telunjuk tangan kanannya yang terangkat ke arah cermin membuatku kembali menelan beragam kalimat usiran yang sudah menggantung di ujung lidah._

"_Apabila bayanganmu di cermin semakin habis dan panjang bayanganmu ketika kamu berdiri di bawah cahaya matahari senja semakin pendek, maka itulah saatmu meninggalkan dunia ini."_

_Kukerutkan dahi semakin dalam lagi._

_Omong kosong apa lagi ini? Dia tidak bisa dibiarkan lebih lama dari ini._

"_Hei Tuan, dengarkan a—"_

"_Lihat sekali lagi ke cermin." Selanya tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk bicara._

_Aku geram. Kurasakan seluruh wajahku yang memanas sampai ke kepala. Aku sudah hampir meneriakinya saat mataku menangkap gerakan tangannya yang kembali terangkat. Pria itu menunjuk kembali cerminku._

_Perasaan heran yang sempat hilanng itu muncul kembaii saat aku melihat hal tersebut untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dengan bermodalkan perasaan ingin tahu yang juga turut hadir, aku pun mengikuti arah telunjuknya dan di dua detik setelah aku berpaling ke cermin, tengorokanku langsung tercekat._

_Seketika itulah aku paham akan maksud ucapannya._

_Masih seperti beberapa menit yang lalu, pantulan diriku di cermin pun masih setengah badan._

_Nyatakah ini? Tidak mungkin kan?_

_Kukucek kembali kedua mataku dan saat kulihat lagi, semua masih sama._

_Aku takut._

_Tubuhku kini bergetar._

_Apa aku akan mati?_

_Tapi, tunggu dulu. Bukannya tadi, pantulan diri pria ini ada di cermin? Kenapa sekarang di sampingku tidak terlihat siapa pun dari sana?_

_Kutolehkan kembali kepalaku padanya dengan cepat. Dia masih berdiri di sebelahku, kok._

_Kugulirkan tatapanku ke bawah. Kakinya juga menapak lantai._

_Tapi?_

_Aku menatap cermin lagi._

_Hah? Tidak._

_Aku memang masih mengantuk._

_Meski aku mensugestikan semua yang kulihat ini tidaklah mungking, tapi bulu tengkukku justru menghianatiku dengan meremangnya dia. Menghadirkan rasa merinding yang mengungkungku. Jantungku pun turut bertalu cepat._

_Tubuhku mempercayai semua ini._

"_Shinigami hanya muncul dua kali di cermin saat pertama kali orang yang akan mati menyadari keganjilan bayangannya di cermin dan di hari saat dia akan mati. Begitu pula saat dia menyadari keanehan pada bayangannya di bawah sinar matahari sore, maka shinigami utusan akan muncul dari dalam bayangan itu sendiri."_

_Apa ini?_

_Aku ingin keluar dari kamarku._

_Aku harus ke suatu tempat untuk menjernihkan pikiranku._

_Tapi kenapa kakiku sangat sulit untuk digerakkan? Kenapa tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhku membatu di tempat?_

"_Kusarankan padamu untuk memeriksakan diri ke dokter. Penyebab kematianmu ada di dalam dirimu dan di waktu yang sempit ini, kuharap kamu dapat memanfaatkannya dengan sebaik mungkin."_

_Tidak sampai sepuluh detik usai ucapannya berakhir, rasa sakit yang hebat tiba-tiba saja menyerang bagian bawah perutku._

_Aku sampai dibuatnya jatuh berlutut sambil meremas-remas bagian yang sakit. Namun tidak seperti harapanku yang kukira dapat menghilangkan rasa sakit tersebut dengan cara ini. Hal ini justru semakin membuat sakit itu jauh lebih merajami perutku._

_Erangan kecilku semakin membesar seiring dengan rasa sakit yang bertambah. _

_Aku berubah histeris saat mendapati lelehan darah yang mengalir dari sela-sela kedua kakiku. Namun jeritku mendadak lenyap saat kurasakan tarikan pada tubuhku oleh suatu cahaya putih yang melesat cepat ke arahku._

_Sunyi._

_Sepi._

_Aku sadar aku sudah tidak berada di kamarku lagi. Sekelilingku putih bersih. Tak ada apapun. Semua polos. Keadaan di sekelilingku tenang. Rasa sakit itu juga mendadak hilang._

_Saat aku mulai menebak di mana tempatku berada, entah kenapa kelopak mataku justru terasa sangat berat. Pelan tapi pasti semuanya menjadi gelap._

.

.

.

Tunggu. Kenapa bisa aku tidur nyaman di tempat yang tidak kukenal?

Aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku dengan cepat saat menyadari kenikmatan yang tak wajar ini.

Tapi...

Kusipitkan mataku. Silau.

Di mana lagi ini?

Kukerjabkan mata beberapa kali untuk menyesuakan diri.

Langit-langit putih? Benar bukan?

Kukira aku sudah bisa menguasai keadaan saat fokusku sedikit lebih jelas karena sebuah bayangan menutupi cahaya terang yang berada tepat di atas kepalaku. Tapi, aku justru membeliak kaget saat mendapati sepasang bola mata biru safir menatapku dari atas dengan khawatir.

"Sakura-chan, kamu sudah bangun?"

Dia.

"Na-Naruto..."

Ku dengar desahan leganya. "Syukurlah."

Kugulirkan tatapanku ke sekeliling. Ingin mengetahui di mana sekarang aku berada.

"Kamu di rumah sakit." Seolah dapat membaca apa yang tengah kupikirkan, Naruto berhasil membuat perhatianku mengarah penuh padanya.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan kurasakan belaian pelannya pada kepalaku. Wajah tegangnya beberapa menit yang lalu hilang sudah. Kini, sebuah senyum lembut terulas di sana.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah ada dokter Tsunade yang menanganimu."

Aku masih menatapnya dan dia juga masih menatapku. Dengan posisi seperti ini, aksesku untuk menjelajah mata indahnya semakin terbuka lebar. Dan dari posisi seperti ini jugalah, perasaannya yang terdalam dapat kulihat dengan jelas.

Dadaku nyeri. Desakan air di kedua bola mataku semakin mencekat tenggorokanku pelan tapi pasti.

Dia tahu. Naruto tahu tentang penyakitku. Naruto sudah tahu semuanya.

"Jangan dipikirkan, Sakura-chan."

Air mataku meleleh seiring aku memejamkan mata saat aku merasakan sauatu benda lembut menempel di dahiku.

Naruto menciumku dengan segenap perasaannya. Ya Tuhan.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, apapun yang terjadi."

Tangisku pecah seketika. Air mataku menyatu dengan air mata lain yang ikut merembes dari pelipisku.

"Kamu akan sembuh dan kita akan bahagia bersama."

Naruto bodoh?!

Aku tidak akan sembuh. Penyakitku ini sudah stadium akhir dan nyawaku sudah semakin dekat ke dalam genggaman tangan shinigami itu.

Ya. Sasuke sudah menunggukku. Dia sudah menyambutku dengan kedua tangannya yang terbuka lebar. Dan kini dia sudah ada di sampingku. Dia sudah hadir dengan senyum gembiranya dan telah berdiri di belakangmu, Naruto.

Sayangnya kamu tidak tahu. Kamu manusia yang masih jauh dengan ajalmu. Kamu tidak akan bisa melihat seringai senang Sasuke walau kamu berbalik ke arah Sasuke berdiri.

Aku sudah dijemput. Aku sudah sampai pada batasnya.

"Kamu tidak akan sembuh dan kamu tidak akan bahagia bersama si dobe ini, Sakura."

Aku semakin menangis kencang saat tangan transparan Sasuke yang dingin itu menembus tubuh Naruto untuk membelai pipi kiriku dengan pelan. Dingin kulitnya langsung tersalurkan oleh seluruh indera tubuhku. Membuat rasa kesemutan yang menggit menyerangku. Akibatnya, rasa sakit di rahimku pun kembali muncul.

Sakit itu semakin lama semakin hebat. Membuat aliran nafasku menyempit dan terputus-putus. Paru-paruku serasa di himpit. Dapat kurasakan gelembung-gelembung alveolusku pecah satu per satu dan dapat pula kurasakan seluruh pembuluh darahku yang mengering dengan cepatnya.

"Saatnya tiba sayang."

Sasuke semakin melebarkan senyumnya yang tampak semakin menyeramkan itu di pandanganku yang mulai mengabur.

"Sakura?! Sakura?! Ada apa?"

Naruto mulai panik. Dia langsung menegakkan punggungnya berikut kedua tangannya yang menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku pelan.

Aku tidak mau pergi secepat ini. Aku belum mau mati.

"Ya Tuhan! Sakura, bertahanlah! Aku akan memanggil dokter!"

Tapi walau begitu ingin masih tetap hidup, aku sadar kalau harapan itu sendiri sudah tidak ada. Kutahan langkah Naruto yang hendak keluar dengan menarik tangannya dengan sisa-sisa kekuatanku.

"Jangan pergi, Naruto..."

Pria itu berbalik cepat. Dia balas merangkum tanganku dengan kedua tangan besarnya dengan erat. Air mata mengucur deras dari kedua irisnya yang panik.

"Bertahanlah Sa—"

Ucapannya terhenti karena jari telunjuk tanganku yang lain menempel di bibirnya.

Ini sudah berakhir. Aku memang harus ikut dengan Sasuke.

Dengan susah payah, aku menarik kerah baju Naruto untuk lebih mendekat ke arahku. Coba ingin menghilangkan jarak di antara kami.

Biarkan aku mengucapkan ini untuk terakhir kalinya dengan cara seperti ini. Biarkan aku mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan cara begini.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Naruto. Selamat tinggal dan terima kasih."

Saat aku tengah menikmati keindahan kedua bola mata sapphire Naruto dengan air mata masih merembes itu semakin dekat padaku, tiba-tiba saja kedua iris yang teramat sangat kusukai itu berganti hitam kelam dengan kilat sumringah terbias di sana.

Aku membelalak tanganku yang semakin mendekatkan Naruto terhenti. Aku menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat.

Orang ini bukan Naruto, tapi Sasuke?!

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Sakura." Bisikan dari suara bariton khas Sasuke bergema di dalam gendang telingaku. Menyadarkanku akan siapa yang sebenarnya sedari tadi berada di hadapanku.

Tapi, aku yakin kalau yang ada di depanku tadi adalah Naruto. Dia yang tadi juga mengenggam tanganku.

Rasa dingin di rasakan tanganku yang masih tergenggam membuatku lebih melebarkan pelototan mataku.

Dingin? Dingin ini khas Sasuke.

Berarti...

...Dingin di bibirku ini...

Detak jantungku berhenti saat kurasakan bibirku di lumat. Dikecap, digigit dan dihisap dengan gerakan teratur dan...

...Memabukkan.

Kelopak mataku memberat seirama dengan pandanganku yang mulai mengabur. Rasa kantuk yang hebat menyerangku, memaksaku untuk tidur.

Sebelum aku benar-benar terpejam, aku menangkap siluet pirang dari surai jabrik berikut dengan kedua iris sapphirenya dari belakang punggung Sasuke.

Itu Naruto?!

Tapi, bagaimana dia bisa ada di tempat Sasuke tadi? Kenapa dia menatapku begitu? Dia terlihat bahagia. Jejak-jejak air matanya juga hilang.

Ah, tak apa. Memang itulah yang kuinginkan dari Naruto. Dia tidak perlu menangisiku. Dia tidak perlu sedih.

Dia juga tersenyum. Senangnya.

Itulah yang kulihar sebelum semuanya menggelap.

* * *

Sekitarku hitam.

Aku sadar aku masih tertidur sekarang karena aku dapat merasakan tempat kuberbaring yang terasa sangat empuk di tubuhku ini.

Tapi entah bagaimana, aku dapat mendengar suara dua orang yang sangat kukenal sedang bercakap-cakap.

Suara Naruto dan Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Dobe" Suara pertama ini adalah milik Sasuke. Aku kenal betul.

Tapi, bagaimana Sasuke bisa mengenal Naruto? Mereka terdengar akrab.

"Senang bisa membantumu, Teme. Bagaimana? Puas? Akhirnya kamu bisa mendapatkannya"

Naruto. Itu Naruto.

Benar. Mereka teman. Kenapa aku tidak tahu?!

Naruto sampai membantu Sasuke. Eh, membantu apa tadi?

"Tentu saja."

"Heh?! Tidak kusangka kamu benar-benar jatuh cinta pada manusia itu. Sampai-sampai merubah takdirnya dengan memberikannya penyakit mematikan seperti itu."

Apa kata Naruto tadi?

"Hn."

"Aku tidak habis pikir. Hanya gara-gara keisenganmu yang sedang bertandang ke dunia manusia dapat membuatmu tertarik pada seorang anak hawa."

Hah? Sasuke bertandang ke dunia manusia? Apa yang Naruto bicarakan? Siapa yang mereka bicarakan?

"Cinta tidak bisa di duga."

Kutajamkan pendengaranku. Lebih kufokuskan untuk menemukan inti dari pembicaraan ini. Aku tahu bahwa menguping itu tidak baik. Tapi aku penasaran. Lagi pula aku tidak bisa melihat keduanya. Aku hanya mampu mendengar suara mereka. Jadi, kulanjutkan saja.

"Dasar kejam. Padahal takdir sang Ilahi menggambarkan dia akan hidup bahagia dengan seorang pria bernama Akasuna Sasori tapi kamu malah merusak semuanya."

"Kamu juga kejam karena telah membuatnya benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu dan menekannya dengan perasaan bersalah."

Dia? Siapa?

"Itu kan juga untukmu, Teme."

"Hn, sesukamu saja. Aku mau kembali."

"Hm? Kangen dengan Sakura-chan, eh?"

Tunggu! 'Dia' itu aku?

Lalu maksudnya dengan takdir Ilahi itu...

"..."

"Oke, selamat bersenang-senang."

...Jalan hidupku yang sebenarnya?

"Kamu tidak kembali juga?"

"Hehe, kurasa aku juga menyukai seseorang."

Hah? Naruto menyukai seseorang? Dia kan hanya mencintaiku seorang. Apa-apaan ini?!

"Dasar. Siapa?"

"Hinata Hyuga."

Hyuga?

"Aa..Gadis itu. Salah satu pemilik masa depan baik yang nantinya bersuami seorang duta besar Sunagakure bernama Sabaku Gaara. Apa kamu tidak butuh bantuanku?"

"Belum waktunya. Tenang saja Teme, aku pasti akan menghubungimu untuk menyingkirkan Sabaku itu."

Sebentar sebentar. Lagi-lagi mereka membicarakan takdir. Lalu menyingkirkan jodoh gadis Hyuga itu?! Maksudnya?

"Tentu saja."

"Aku akan berusaha. Shinigami juga boleh menentukan jodohnya sendiri."

Shi..ni..gami?

Shinigami...

"Aku duluan, Dobe."

"Hati-hati, Teme."

Naruto dan Sasuke...

...Shinigami?

.

.

.

Aku bangun dengan posisi terduduk. Keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhku. Dadaku naik turun dengan cepat seirama dengan detak jantungku yang menggila.

Mimpi macam apa itu tadi?

Kenapa Sasuke dan Naruto membicarakan hal seaneh itu?

Kenapa membawa-bawa takdir segala?

Aku berjengit kaget saat merasakan pinggangku di rangkul oleh seseorang. Cepat kuputar kepalaku ke asal tangan itu berada. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat mendapati kepala bersurai biru gelap menyembul dari balik selimut putih. Aku semakin dibuatnya tercengang akan pemilik wajah pucat yang kini menatapku dengan tatapan sayunya.

Tunggu. Selimut?

Kualihkan mataku ke tubuhku sendiri. Ada selimut yang kini tersingkap sampai ke pinggangku. Berarti aku sudah cukup lama tidur di tempat ini.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

Suara yang di dengungkan orang di sampingku ini lebih memperjelas identitasnya yang sempat kuragukan ini.

"Sasuke?"

Dia Sasuke, benar kan? Kenapa dia bisa ada di sebelahku?

Hah?!

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Kedua bola mataku semakin membesar saat mengenali bahwa tempat ini bukanlah kamarku ataupun kamar rumah sakit.

Ya. Terakhir kali kuingat, aku berada di kamar rumah sakit. Bersama dengan Naruto dan ada Sasuke juga.

Tapi aku kembali tertidur setelah aku di...

Apa?

Tunggu sebentar.

Aku tidur lagi. Aku ingat itu. Aku tidur lagi setelah aku...

Kukerjabkan mata beberapa kali. Coba mengingat sekaligus meyakinkan diri akan apa yang membuat aku tertidur tadi.

Benarkah?

Kusentuh bibirku dengan pelan.

Aku tidur setelah Sasuke menciumku?

Sebuah gerakan lembut dari tangan yang menyentuh sisi kiri wajahku membuatku kini bertemu mata dengan Sasuke yang sudah mendudukkan dirinya.

Kedua iris kelam Sasuke menatapku intens, lembut dan khawatir?

Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa Sasuke yang ada di hadapanku ini tampak berbeda. Biasanya, dia akan menatapku dengan sorot angkuh dan merendahkan. Sekarang, dia jauh terlihat lebih berperasaan.

"Ada apa?"

Aku baru sadar akan keindahan iris gelap Sasuke. Damai, tenang dan dalam. Seolah ada berbagai macam perasaan yang terselubung di sana. Entah itu apa aku pun tak tahu hingga membuatku balas menatapnya lama. Mencari tahu apa yang ada di dalam sana sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapanku darinya walau sedetik.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Apa kamu juga mencintaiku?"

Sasuke mencintaiku?

Sasuke...

Sekelebat ingatan lewat di pikiranku. Sasuke yang selalu menemani hari-hariku. Mengiringiku kemanapun aku pergi. Menenangkanku saat aku histeris kala teringat mimpi-mimpi burukku. Dia pula yang menemaniku di rumah sakit.

Ada yang aneh. Aku tidak tahu apa itu. Aku ingin mengingatnya tapi bayang-bayang wajah Sasuke semakin memenuhi otakku. Mengisi pikiranku hanya tentang Sasuke. Tidak dengan yang lain.

Suatu kehangatan menjalari hatiku saat teringat semua memori itu. Membuat rongga dadaku melambung bagai ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalamnya.

Kedua tanganku bergerak membingkai wajah pucat tapi tampan di hadapanku ini.

Tampan?

Kenapa aku baru sadar kalau Sasuke begitu menarik?

"Ya. Aku sangat mencintaimu Sasuke-kun."

Apa yang bibirku rasakan usai mengucapkan kalimat itu adalah sebuah benda lunak dan basah yang menekan bibirku lamat-lamat. Juga dengan semakin majunya tubuhku ke depan hingga membuat dadaku sesak karena berdempetan dengan dada seseorang di depanku, dada Sasuke.

Kesadaranku semakin menghilang saat aku mulai merasakan tubuhku yang terbaring berikut dengan bisikan lirih di telingaku.

"Kamu milikku sekarang."

* * *

FIN

* * *

Author Note:

Yahhaaaaa?! Akhirnya bisa update juga XD

Ini fic udah lama bikinnya. Tapi karena keterbatasan pulsa modem, jadinya baru bisa publish sekarang. Awalnya, fic ini mau aku pake buat event BTC. Tapi ga jadi karena menyalahi aturan event itu. Apa ada yang tau apa kesalahannya? Wkwkwkwkw.

Eto...sebenarnya, bukan bermaksud menyarankan sih. Tapi pas baca ulang fic ini, aku sambil dengerin lagunya Donghae feat Henry This is Love yang buat ending songnya Skip Beat. Entah kenapa menurutku lagunya pas sama cerita di fic ini. Hehehe.

Ada yang tau lagu ini? Kalo ada boleh di coba. Tapi cuma saran sih. Hehehehe.

Nah, saya butuh kritik dan saran but no flame :D

So? Mind to review? ;)

Salam,  
Sakura Hanami


End file.
